


Feeling Right

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Asexual!kurt, Graphic Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should never feel uncomfortable around Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Asexual!kurt is scared to tell Blaine he doesn’t want to have sex?

He should never feel uncomfortable around Blaine. He had promised him his life and stood by those words. Blaine was his soulmate and he loved him more than anything.

He just didn’t want to have sex. 

Blaine hadn’t said a word since Kurt had shrugged off sex again but there was tension in the air. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Blaine glancing over to him and refused to return the glance, instead staring up at the ceiling.

“Are…are you okay?” Blaine asked softly. 

“Yup.”

“Did I do something wrong?” His voice sounded so meek that Kurt’s voice cracked. 

No. I’m just not sexually attracted to you.

“No.”

Blaine was silent for a long time before turning on his side and staring at his fiancé. “You’d tell me if something is wrong right?”

Kurt finally looked over and his chest went tight. “Of course I would.”

“I love you,” Blaine reached over and took his hand, squeezing it. 

“I love you too.”

He honestly didn’t know when this started. Kurt had always found people attractive. He could look at someone and appreciate their beauty easily. Blaine was the most beautiful person he had ever seen and he knew that the love he felt for him was real. Sometimes he felt so full of the love that he could burst but he never felt that all consuming lust that people talked about. 

When they first had sex it was because he thought it was something he needed to do. Kurt knew he loved Blaine and he knew that sex was the next step. He liked to feel close to Blaine but it wasn’t fulfilling. 

It felt like something was wrong with him.

—

The next morning, he woke up alone in bed. The sudden flare of panic faded as he heard Blaine moving around in the kitchen. Kurt made his way out and his heart melted at the sight of Blaine frowning at a burnt pancake. 

“You flip them when you see bubbles right? I saw the bubble!” He huffed out a sigh. “I hope you like your pancakes well done.” 

Kurt couldn’t help but grin and walked over, pulling his fiancé in for a deep kiss. Blaine relaxed into the kiss and was smiling as they pulled apart. 

With Santana and Rachel out they were able to just enjoy each other’s company. They ate pancakes and watched cartoons before moving onto homework. Kurt found himself relaxing and sharing smiles with Blaine over their textbooks. 

They wrapped up the day with a pizza and a few episodes of Bridezilla before Blaine’s hand started creeping up his thigh. Moment later, Blaine was pressed against him and pressing lazy kisses to his neck. 

“The girls aren’t home, let’s take advantage of that,” Blaine gave him a naughty smile and he forced one back. 

While their kisses depend, Kurt tried desperately to get interested. Blaine felt so good under his fingers, tasted so good, and sounded so good when he let out a soft moan but nothing was happening. He tried to chase Blaine’s lips when he pulled away, hating the frown on his face.

“You’re not into it,” he said softly and Kurt’s stomach dropped.

“Just keep going. It’ll be fine,” Kurt gave him a small smile and Blaine shook his head. 

“If you don’t want to just tell me…I won’t be upset,” Blaine looked in his eyes and something in Kurt’s chest broke. 

“I’m sorry,” he choked out and Blaine pulled him into a hug. 

—

Blaine’s serious face and huge stack of papers made Kurt freeze in place as he stepped into their bedroom. He locked eyes with his fiancé and Blaine picked up the first paper. 

“Are you more tired than usual?”

“No…”

“Okay,” Blaine rifled through the stack and pulled several out, making another pile. “Are you taking any medication that I don’t know about?”

“Blaine, why does this matter?” Kurt pulled his jacket off, feeling uncomfortable. 

“This thing is obviously bothering you and had been bothering you for a long time. If I can help, I want to,” Blaine gave him a tiny smile. “It kills me to see you so upset.”

Kurt twisted his hands together and sighed. “I just…have like zero sex drive.”

Blaine nodded, flipping through the papers. “When was the last time you felt like your sex drive was normal?”

“Um…” Kurt tried to scan through their moments together and realized that he had never felt that way. 

“Do you think you might be asexual?” Blaine’s voice was soft but it felt like lightning rushed through him. 

He had only heard the word asexual once or twice and had never even considered it. It felt like he finally found something that fit and everything clicked into place. 

“It’s okay if you do,” Blaine reached forward to take his hand and squeezed as Kurt nodded. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“I didn’t know,” Kurt mumbled. “I just thought I wasn’t normal and that if I kept trying it would come.”

Blaine’s eyes were sad as he nodded. “It is normal for you and I would never want you to feel uncomfortable.”

“It just feels wrong Blaine,” he sank down next to him. “And it shouldn’t feel wrong with you.”

“Does it feel wrong when we kiss? When we hold hands? When we hold each other?” Blaine pressed their foreheads together and Kurt shook his head. 

“But you want to have sex.”

“I want to be with you,” Blaine kissed him gently. “In whatever way where we’re both comfortable. We’ll figure it out.”

Kurt felt tears run down his cheeks and nodded. He loved this man so, so much and finally he felt like he had figured out a huge puzzle in his life. Things were finally starting to feel right.


	2. Uneasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you do a sequel to Feeling good? Maybe how even though Blaine loves Kurt so much and respects his asexuality, it’s still a struggle for for him to never have sex? OR even maybe how Kurt sees how much Blaine is struggling and so he pretends to have a sex drive and pretends his asexuality “went away”. So maybe he initiates sex with Blaine (or actually does have sex with him) but afterwards feels awful and Blaine feels so guilty? Love your fics btw <3

They had sex two months after Kurt told Blaine what he had been feeling. 

Blaine had been unbelievably understanding about the whole thing, bringing home brooks and other literature about asexuality. They worked together to learn as much as possible about it and with every bit of new information felt like a puzzle piece sliding into place. This was who he was, no doubts about it. 

However, it wasn’t as easy to fit this new information into their relationship.

They had been in a sexual relationship for years and he could tell it had some strain on Blaine. He seemed a little tense and the bathroom was no longer steamed up after his showers, a sure sign that they had been cold. 

Relationships were about compromise and Kurt was willing to do that. 

He pressed his lips to the back of Blaine’s neck and smiled a little when Blaine let out a soft sigh. His hand crept down to the front of Blaine’s pajama pants and he gripped his rapidly hardening cock. 

“What are you doing?” Blaine gasped, breath hitching. 

“Let me make you feel good,” he breathed and Blaine melted into his arms.

He liked this part of sex. He liked knowing that Blaine was falling apart because of him and that was something he could enjoy. His hand moved faster and faster and Blaine writhed in his arms, whimpering as he came. 

Then the familiar feeling of uneasiness settled over him as Blaine reached back to return the favor and found him soft. 

“It’s okay,” Kurt shook his head as Blaine turned, eyes wide and worried. “I liked doing it for you.”

“Kurt, sex isn’t about just doing it for someone else,” Blaine yanked his pants up and scrubbed his hands over his face. “It’s supposed to be about the two of us and I just…I don’t want to do it if you’re not into it.”

“I want to make you happy Blaine,” Kurt said back and Blaine sighed. “If I have to do this for our relationship I will.”

“I feel like I’m using you and you feel like it’s a chore,” he mumbled. “Tell me how that is helping our relationship?” 

Kurt sat silently for a few minutes before leaning against the wall. “What do we do? I don’t want to have sex and you do but…I don’t want you like going to someone else for sex. Is that selfish?”

“No,” Blaine took his chin in his hand and kissed him gently. “We’ll figure out what works for us. I know that you like kissing and cuddling and maybe I’ll just take care of myself. I just don’t want you ever doing something like that just to make me feel good. I’m not with you because I only want to have sex. It’s something I’ll happily sacrifice if it means I can wake up next to you every morning.”

Kurt’s shoulders sagged and he actually felt like he was melting. “How I ever told you thank you for loving me as much as you do?”

“That’s something else you never should have to do,” Blaine kissed him again.


	3. Liquid Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Would you maybe write a follow-up to the asexual!kurt story you did? How they deal with it, how others react if they find out? :)

“So I’m asexual,” Kurt blurted out during his, Rachel and Santana’s weekly wine and cheesecake night. 

“What the hell does that mean?” Santana raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of her wine. Rachel was slumped over in her seat, already a little too far gone, but she frowned a little in confusion. 

“It means that I am not sexually attracted to anyone,” he shrugged, heart beating a little bit faster. His friends were still staring at him with no sign that they had any idea what he was talking about. “I don’t get sexual urges.”

“But you’re sleeping with Blaine,” Santana said slowly. 

“Well…we had a talk and I told him what I felt,” the words flowed easily off his tongue. “So no we aren’t sleeping together.”

“Are you two breaking up?” Rachel’s voice cracked and tears filled her wide, hazy eyes. “Oh my God Santana my best gays are breaking up!”

“We’re not breaking up,” Kurt rolled his eyes, pouring himself another large glass of wine. He wasn’t completely sure how much they had drank but it was enough that he had almost zero filter. “We just don’t have sex.”

Santana and Rachel both stared at him, the full glass of wine teetering dangerously in Rachel’s hand. With a huff Santana narrowed her eyes. “You’re telling me you’re not sleeping with Blaine? Little sweet dreamboat Blaine? Blaine with the butt that I want to play like bongo drums?”

“Santana…”

“If you don’t want to have sex with Blaine I will,” Rachel piped up. “Don’t you think he’s hot?”

Kurt shifted in his seat, feeling a little uncomfortable. He downed the rest of his drink and sighed. “Of course I do. I also think you’re hot but I don’t want to have sex with you. We’re in love but we’re not having sex.”

It made so much sense when he spoke about this with Blaine. Now, in front of his judgmental friends, it was so much harder. All he wanted was to make them understand but it was hard when he didn’t even really understand it. 

“Why not?” 

“Sex doesn’t do anything for me…it almost cheapens the relationship. Blaine means so much to me and sex felt like a chore. I didn’t want anything between us to feel like that,” Kurt shrugged. “I love Blaine more than anything and our relationship is more than sex. We don’t need it to be happy, we have each other.”

Both girls sat in silence for a moment before Santana jerked forward with a blubbering sob. “That’s beautiful.”

“You’re drunk,” Rachel cackled and Santana let out another sob. 

“No, you are two smoking hot hotties who aren’t having sex because you love each other. You love him enough to tell him and he loves you enough to not do anything,” she wailed, burying her face in the pillow next to her, leaving mascara stains. 

“Yeah,” Rachel seemed like her brain was finally getting choked up as well, sniffling. 

The front door shrieked as it slid open and Blaine walked in, kicking snow off his boots. He shivered and turned towards them, smile freezing on his face when he saw the two crying girls. 

“What’s happening?” He asked slowly. 

“You aren’t sleeping with Kurt!” Rachel finally bawled. 

Blaine turned horrified eyes to his fiancé as she sobbed into Santana’s side. Kurt found himself grinning like an idiot, mind fuzzy from the wine and eagerly leaned forward to kiss Blaine. 

“It’s just so beautiful, sacrificing and…you’re both beautiful,” Santana choked out. 

Blaine had a faint smile on his face as he helped get them all glasses of water, changed into their pajamas and tucked into bed. Finally, he slid into bed behind Kurt and kissed the back of his neck. Kurt smiled and leaned into his touch, feeling loose and warm from the wine. 

“You’re going to be so sick tomorrow,” he whispered. “And I really don’t want to make hangover hash browns for everyone.”

“You’re just the best,” Kurt squirmed until he was facing Blaine and planted a sloppy kiss on his lips. “Thank you.”

“I’m so proud of you for telling them,” he smiled warmly, combing his fingers through Kurt’s hair. “You always were so brave.”


End file.
